A Maiden's Wish: New Path's
Previous Chapter - Titanic Duel: Fear the Reaper Nursing the Wounds It had been a few days since the showdoen with Sabriel Gulwick and her guild Nature Hunter. After a hard fought battle the group had emerged victorious, curing June Platter of the curse she had been put under. As an added bonus, the fights that raged throughout her guild inflicted an unknowable amount of harm to her research, possibly crippling her progress for weeks. It was a bittersweet victory however, as June had remained unconscious ever since drinking the cure. What was worse was that nobody could figure out the cause. With assistance from the Phantom Breaker medical complex, Former guild master Jaina Donwheel had worked tirelessly ever since they had arrived to wake their sleeping accomplice. Days of working had provided no results, and people began to become concerned that whatever it was would be permanent. Jaina poured over a desk covered in books with bags under her eyes, looking for something, anything that she may have overlooked. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled, flipping the desk over with her one arm. Several of her companions flooded into the room, to investigate, only to find Jaina fuming next to the overturned desk. "Three days and we're no closer. Damn it." "Hey come on, I let you work in here for peace, not to ruin my furniture, at least try and breath first before you do that" Konoha said as he walked over to her, turning her over and giving her a tight hug, "You've been working nonstop, you need rest and some food" He said as Jaina grabbed his shirt tighter. Jaina rested her forehead on Konoha's chest, feeling fatigue take over. "We don't have the time. She's on an IV just to keep her fed, but the body can't last like that for long." She pushed away from Konoha and began picking up the books she had scattered with her small tantrum. "We didn't cure her, we just bought a bit more time. Time we can't do anything with because she appears to be perfectly healthy." She slumped down on a chair against the wall, exhausted from her three days of no sleep. "How do you treat someone who isn't sick?" "Well we can't treat her if we're all pushed beyond our limits, remember you're still healing from your fight with Sabriel, believe me we have the best working on this, heck tomorrow the Guild Master will be returning, meaning he could have some ideas on how to fix this" He said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "But you depriving yourself of the basics won't help anyone: Eat and sleep for at least two hours". "Yeah, doubt that'll happen." Jaina said sarcastically. Despite this, she was out like a light within minutes, thanks in part to Konoha massaging her shoulders. Moments later, her sister Isa came through the door. "Jaina? We heard a noise and..." She stopped dead in place when she saw Konoha. "Oh. Sorry Ko. Didn't know anyone else was in here." She said before turning to leave. "No, Isa, it's fine really, your sister just needed to get some sleep" Konoha said carrying her carefully to his bed as she snuggled into the blankets, taking in a deep breath before sleeing in deeper. "She's really stressed out about this, I've never seen her like this". Isa seemed timid about staying to talk, but mustered up the courage and sat next to Jaina on the bed. "I'm worried as well." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her sisters face, causing Jaina to shuffle about under the blankets. Isa quickly retracted her hand, but calmed when Jaina smiled in her sleep, to which she smiled as well. "We'll have to keep an eye on her. She'll work herself to death if we let her." "Haha, she's tough as nail's, but she's never been the type to listen to reason" Konoha said smiling as he touched her hair, making her rub against his hand. "In any case, let her sleep for a while, she'll need her rest" Konoha said going to his desk to sit down for a while. Isa was quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of Jaina snoring and Konoha reorganising the contents of the desk Jaina had knocked over. After thinking on it for a while, Isa decided to voice her concerns. "Hey Ko, What do you think of this whole ordeal?" Her abruptness caught Konoha off guard. "I know you weren't too impressed with us bringing June here, but were you really ok with us going this far for her?" "Honestly, I wasn't. Especially with you guys going after them in their own homes. But what got me wasn't the fact that I thought you guys weren't ready, it was I was more worried about Jaina and Taichi, those two idiot's would've given me a heart attack" He said looking down at Jaina. Isa began rubbing eyes, becoming sleepy watching Jaina snooze. She stopped abruptly however, when Konoha's words reached her. She knew what he meant, but wanted to here him say it to be sure. "You still have feelings for her don't you?" "Yes... I do..." Konoha said looking out the window, "Don't get me wrong, I never once regret my decision to marry Yolanda or having Tori, I just realized that after Yolanda left me and took her, that Jaina was an important girl in my life" He said looking out before sighing. Isa sighed as well, knowing the rough time the pair of them must have had. "Regret's aren't healthy." Trying to lighten the mood, she pointed at the bags under her eyes with a smile. "Just look at what it does to your sleeping habits." She had a weak laugh to herself before giving a long yawn. "Get some shut eye yourself, you of all had a rough day. I'll wake you both up so you don't sleep in too long." Konoha said as he finished filing the paper's. Isa smiled appreciatively, and was asleep not long after with Jaina's head resting on her lap. Konoha chuckled under his breath, it amazed him how similar the two sisters actually where, despite having completely different manors. He slowly creped out, quietly closing the door behind them so as not to wake the sleeping sisters. ---- In a different part of the guild, June had been looked over by the medical team, and had been set up in one of the guest rooms. The two mages Rift Grimm and Fiona Gulwick had been at her side since returning, leaving only to eat and rest. For the moment, Fiona was slumped over her bad, hoping against everything that Jaina could cure their friend. And Rift stood against the wall with his arms crossed, mostly because he had grown tired of sitting down, but also to be ready if the Nature Hunters attempted any sort of retaliation. "Don't worry June, everything will be alright, I'm sure Jaina will find the answer to your problem" Fiona said speaking to the unconsious June as she simply laid there, only breathing as her chest moved up and down with each breath. Rift sighed. "Get some rest kid. No point tiring yourself out." He rested his hand on Fiona's shoulder, and she glanced up at her with soft eyes. "She'll be here when you wake up, I'll make sure of it." Fiona looked over to Rift, wanting to argue about it, but she saw the seriousness in his eyes as she sighed, "Alright, but if anything, and I mean anything, happens please let me know" She said with a serious tome as Rift chuckled and nodded. He watched her leave, only moving as the door slid shut. He pushed off the wall and made his way to the chair next to the bed Fiona had been using moments ago. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, watching June rest for a while, not exactly sure what he was doing. "Well, we got rid of the curse." He began, not sure if he believed she could hear her or not. "And we proved that what's-her-name ain't invincible. Figure the kid needed to see that above all else." Rift suddenly noticed that June's fingers began to slowly move as if her body was trying to tell him that it was listening and could hear every word he was saying. Rift watched for a moment, waiting to see if she would awaken. She didn't, causing Rift to sigh. "You know, you got a whole guild waiting on ya." No response. "Thought the kid was never going to leave though. Your probably the closest thing to a parent she's ever going to get." June groaned a bit as she moved her head to the side, it could be seen that the body was trying desperatly to move or try to do anything. But it ended with her simply lying back down as her body made a scowl on her face while she still slept. Taking this as a sign, Rift said. "Wait till you meet her sister though. Now that one's a real firebrand." Though he laughed to himself June was silent again. "Though Jaina's acted more like a mother to both of them now that I think about it. Guess they both needed that more than anything, eh?" Rift was about to say something else, but stopped himself after realising he had been rambling. He leaned back in the chair and gave a long sigh. "God I suck at small talk. Sorry for talking your ear off." June shifted under the covers, slipping her hand out from under them. Rift had a small chuckle and took her hand in both of his. "We're fixing this, I promise. Then we're going back to Bantia together. " Right when he said that, the door opened as Rift instinctively shot up and turned to face whoever was there, "Whoa Rift, it's me Tori" The young assistant said holding he arms up in an attempt to block herself for any kind of attack that he might deal to her. Rift unclenched his fists and stepped out of the way so the young doctor could work. "Given the circumstances, knocking first might have been wise." He went back to leaning on the wall. "After surviving one parent, I'd rather not get killed by yours." He joked. Tori walked over to check out June's vital's as she slowly went over her chest and her body before writing some stuff down on her clipboard, "She's stable, but I'm getting worried, it seems the fluid's are slowly starting to take longer to affect her body" She sad with a worried tone before putting the blanket back over her and turning to Rift. He shrugged. "This ain't exactly a healthy state to be in. Kid's mom was probably counting on that from the start." He looked out the window overlooking another part of the guild, thinking back on all they had done over the past few weeks. "There's no way we can go through all this, win, and still lose her to some damn countermeasure." He looked back around at Tori, who had just finished changing June's IV. "Thought the world had more justice than that." "It is unfair no doubt, but she's a tough fighter, if it were anyone else they'd be dead by now." Tori said as she finished and looked back at him with an interesting smile. "She really got to you didn't she?" Rift glanced up at the ceiling with an amused look. "Yeah, who'd have thought?" He folded his shades and hung them from the collar of his shirt. "We're a lot alike really. Other then the whole death curse and working for a maniac thing." he stopped to think, before flashing a grin of his pointed teeth. "Ok, the maniac thing is debatable." He had a laugh at his own joke. "Haha, well from the way she looked when you left her side just now, I can bet she wants you next to her no matter what" Tori said chuckiling before leaving the room to allow Rift to go back to June's side as she somehow inched her hands towards him, as if she wanted to feel the warmth once more. "Kids these days, eh June?" He muttered, placing his hand over hers. "Just hang in there alright? We'll beat this thing, and you'll be free again." his grip tightened on her hand. "I promise." She squeezed his hand as she smiled in her dreams, feeling like everything was right with the world as they stayed like that for a while. ---- The doors to the main lobby of the guild suddenly opened as everyone looked over to see who was there, but all smiled and cheered as Jayapura had finally returned from his journey. Though the guild master looked around, he noticed that there was not much joy or cheer like usual. "I have the strangest feeling that something had occurred during my absence" He said taking off his cloak before looking around the guild. The guilds doctor approached him quickly. "Quite a bit in fact. I got a lot to explain." he turned and headed off towards the nearest staircase. Jayapura went, following him as they continued walking before eventually reaching Jayapura's office with Isa, Jaina, and Konoha all standing there. "So, would someone like to explain what happened?" He said looking at them. "Well..." Jaina began. "Your actually going to love this." She said with a smile. "There was this girl who showed up in Bantia. She needed help, and Fiona use to know her. You remember her right? From back when Zumma dropped in for a visit?" she was speaking to quickly to really be coherent. "Anyways, a bunch of came by to fight. It went pretty well actually." Jayapura stood with his mouth hanging open, unable to follow along. Catching on to this, Isa stepped in front of Jaina to stop her. She kept one of her eyes hidden under the rim of her cap, not wanting to fully look the guild master in the eye. She inhaled, then began to explain. "One of the Nature Hunters came to us for help. She use to take care of our Fiona, so we had to fight them to save her from the curse she had." "You let them go after Sabriel?" Jayapura yelled as the entire building seemed to shake as they all were shocked by his reaction. "I didn't have a choice, they needed our help, what was I suppose to do?! Let her die?!" Konoha yelled back as Jaina was holding him back from fighting. "You knew the risk that would happen, I've warned you at least ten dozen times, and still you let the go off like that?!" He said before slamming his fist into the wall. Isa winced at Jayapura's outrage, hiding her bandaged hands behind her back. "We came out ok though. No serious injuries, and we were able to save her." She finally looked up at him through her bangs. "It worked out in the and, so there's no need to be mad." Jayapura glared at all of them, not out of rage, but of worry "Look, you have no idea how many innocent people she nearly killed, how many lives she took, and you expect me to let you all go without worrying?!" He said growling as he began to breath heavily. "It's a little late to ask permission." Jaina said, stepping up next to Isa. "We already went there and wrecked the place. One of our guys went toe to toe with Sabriel, and came out on top." A second later Rift rounded the corner, stopping dead when he recognised Phantom Breakers guild master. "Well speak of the devil." Jaina quipped. "The hell is that shaking?" He asked, ignoring Jaina. He looked over everyone who was in the room, quickly putting together what was going on. "Thought we were under attack or something." "You're lucky to be alive, all of you, Sabriel isn't one you can defeat easily, especially the first time, count your blessings you were able to escape" He said going to sit at his deck, "Now, about the girl June, what exactly is the nature of her condition?" He asked. Rift stepped up, failing to hid his irritation in the process. "Let's get one thing straight old man, she isn't as strong as you make her out to be." Just as Jayapura was about to respond, Rift interrupted. "She ain't some demon, she ain't a monster, and she sure as hell ain't invincible. She's just some psychopath with a bunch of lapdogs, nothing more." The energy of Jayapura suddenly emerged, making Rift step back, "You only caught Sabriel off guard if anything. Believe me runt, you haven't seen her in her true powers" Jayapura said looking back at the others before taking in a deep breath, "Again, what is the condition of the girl?" He asked Jaina. Rift slammed his hand down on the table between Jayapura and Jaina. "I had her backed into a corner. There were no cheap shots, she was on her last legs and I could have ended it." Isa began tugging on his shoulder to get him to calm down, but he shook her hand off. "Only reason she's still breathin' is because I got cocky, and she escaped." Jayapura glared at him throughout his explanation, until Rift stepped back from the table. "Maybe if you didn't play into her damn boogeyman story so much, you wouldn't be afraid to confront her." He turned and headed back out of the room, with Isa calling after him seconds later. "He's in pain over the condition of June" Konoha said looking over to Jayapura as he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You were the same way boss....". "I know, believe me I know better than anyone" Jayapura said with an irritated groan before looking to Jaina, "Well? Will you tell me how her condition is?" He asked looking over to her. Jaina sigh, watching the door Rift and Isa had left through, before looking back to Jayapura. "Well, we where able to cure the curse that pledge her. So that's done with." She traced her finger around the rim of her glass, thinking back on their resent battle. "But then she fell into a catatonic state, some sort of countermeasure I guess." She placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. "Been working at it for three days now, and I still don't know jack about what's causing it."